The Magic Begins
by jrub910
Summary: This is the true story of the magic railroad. Has Shining Time Characters in it but it wont let me put them in the character description.


**I own nothing except for my OC's**

Shining Time Station. A place for adventures to begin. Here's a story of magic, adventure, and romance.

"Patch!" A woman dressed in red called over to a kid sitting on a white bench.

"Yeah Stacy?" Patch said getting up off of the bench.

"Billy wanted to know if you could paint that billboard over there for us?"

"Yes ma'am." Patch said with a smile on his face. Helping maintenance the station was one of Patch's favorite things to do. Shining Time was a special railroad in the fact that it was still steam driven. The engineers and Billy loved their work and even allowed Patch to go on runs with them from time to time.

"Thank you so much Patch!" Stacy exclaimed joyfully. "We've been having issues with Boomer and Schemer and I need to make sure things are all prepared for Max's surprise party."

"Max is coming back?" Patch exclaimed with a huge smile. Max's grandfather had worked for Shining Time many years ago before retiring to take Max in when his parents had passed away. When his grandfather had passed away Stacy and Billy had taken Max in.

"Yes he's home from his first semester of college and Mr. Conductor is getting ready to go to the Island…" Stacy trailed off as she heard a motorcycle coming up to the station.

"Boomer." Patch muttered.

"Stacy!" Boomer hollered.

"Hello Boomer." Stacy said cordially

"When the hell are you going to sell this dump of a station to me?" Boomer said eying Shining Time evilly.

"The company will never sell the station to you Boomer!" Patch blurted out boldly.

Boomer glared at Patch and he felt his insides freeze up. Just as Stacy was about to open her mouth to reply she was interrupted by "Boomer my friend!" All three turned around to see Schemer, owner of the arcade and resident trouble maker strolling up.

"Great." Stacy thought bitterly as Schemer strolled up and started talking to Boomer. Stacy checked her watch and looked down the line. Max's train would be getting in at any minute.

"Well Boomer and Schemer not that this isn't fun but I must go back to the station." Stacy said loudly as Boomer and Schemer were off in their own conversation. Stacy turned to Patch.

"Go paint." She said "When Max gets here distract him until I come get you. We're almost done setting up."

"Alright Stacy." Patch said casting a nervous glance over at Boomer and Schemer.

"What happens if Boomer finds out who is taking over Shining Time?" Patch whispered.

"Don't worry about that now." Stacy said as she walked back into the station. Patch sighed as Mutt, the stations dog, ran up to him.

"Lets go get busy Mutt." Patch said to the dog as he walked over to the shed where the tools were kept. Meanwhile on a train coasting through the country, a young man was sitting by himself listening to Kelly Clarkson through a pair of headphones.

"Next stop Muffle Mountain. Shining Time Station will connect at Muffle Mountain." The young man sighed and took the headphones out of his ears. He hoped Billy Twofeathers would be driving the train down the mountain. As the train pulled into the station, he saw Billy getting out of the engine cab to go walk around.

"Billy!"

Billy turned around and saw the man climbing out of the coach.

"Well Max!" Billy said with a smile on his face.

"Got room for me in the cab?" Max asked walking up to Billy to give him a hug.

"Sorry Max, we're under inspection and I can't have you in the cab with me." Billy said.

"Alright." Max said. He climbed into the coaches and Billy smiled at him. "One day Max." Billy thought to himself. As Billy was getting ready to head back down to Shining Time, he fired off a text message to Stacy saying the return trip was about to happen. Max settled down into the coach and put his headphones back in and shut his eyes. Ever since he had lost his grandfather, Max had delved into his studies and during the summers had worked on the railroad for some extra money for school. Max soon slipped into one of his famous daydreams as Billy whistled for his passengers to climb on board.

As Max was daydreaming a train we now cross over to another special place, the Island of Sodor. A place with rails for miles. Trains of all shapes and sizes. Some steam engines and some diesels. But they all have one thing in common.

"Hello Thomas!" some children yelled as a blue tank engine chuffed past.

"Hello!" Thomas yelled whistling cheerfully at the children.

Thomas is a central character to this story, but this central character is running a little late today. All over this colorful island, talking engines are plentiful. While they don't always get along' they always try to be really useful. Checking in on these engines.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight,…" A big blue engine said

"Who do we appreciate? Practicing our numbers Gordon?" Thomas said cheekily as he puffed up beside him.

"I'm counting the number of seconds you are late Thomas!"

"The number of seconds? That seems to be a bit much doesn't it?" Thomas said rolling his eyes.

"Little tank engine…" Gordon said but before he could finish his thought both engines heard the roar of a diesel engine.

"Get out of my way!" A brown diesel roared while snapping a giant metal claw at the two engines.

"What is he doing back here?" Gordon stammered.

"The Fat Controller must have brought him back." Thomas said shuddering. "My wheels are wobbling just thinking about what a mess this might turn out to me. I need to go fetch Mr. Conductor. We need him here before the Fat Controller leaves for holiday."

"Make sure he is on time Thomas." Gordon said before chuffing off with the express.


End file.
